The Horror Of Our Love
by Dirty Curtains
Summary: Evil Emma AUish for SQ week, Before the Millers Daughter during the Cora/Regina team up. Cora curses Emma, leading to a dark heart and an infatuation with a certain former queen.


**A/N: Evil Emma AU for SQ week: Placed somewhere before the Millers daughter during the fuckedupness of the Regina/Cora team up. I rated this M, but it's a fairly light M I think... Light violence, light sex, light language. It's based off of the song The Horror of Our Love by Ludo. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Horror of Our Love**

_**A Curse**_

Cora recognized that familiar flicker in her daughter's eyes, something of hope…love. Yes, she saw it, the tiniest glimpse when Emma Swan was near. Regina might not know herself, but Cora could most definitely tell…and she could tell it was mutual. An odd kinship…and Cora wasn't going to stop it. At least not in the way she stopped Regina's precious little Stable boy.

There was a curse…a curse she could use to make Emma practically heartless, except for that of true love. The curse twisted true love, molded around it like a virus, distorting the way it worked.

So laid out in front of her were the necessities for the curse: heart of an innocent, blood of the quarry, and hair of the true love. In the case of true love, in front of her she had the boy's hair and her daughter's hair. A practically full proof plan; if Regina wasn't Emma's true love, Emma would be evil enough for the town to kill her, and if she was…Emma would be on their side.

The issue of True Love's Kiss was present…but her daughter was too damaged to admit to love in any real way…

* * *

**Day 1: The Beginning **

Forest green eyes opened widely, staring blankly at the ceiling. She felt...off, empty yet completely full at the same time. Bitter, but she was yearning for something, someone.

Emma leaned up, stretching her back and cracking her neck, shaking all of the sleep off of her. _It must have just been an odd night of sleep, _she thought to herself. A loud yawn echoed out from the hollows of her throat, stretching out her limps one final time before entering the main room where she would have to deal with her…whatever they were to her.

For a moment Emma wished she wasn't staying with them, just so she wouldn't have to stare at their dumbfounded faces. Every glimpse filled with an odd sorrow and pain, a newfound bitterness spread throughout her when she thought about it. Quickly she shook her head, knowing of their obvious care, she couldn't hate Snow and David for that.

She exited, making her way to the kitchen where they stood idly, watching Henry.

"Hey kid," a light smile touched her lips when she stared at her son. He was distressed, with Cora and Regina running around no one could hardly blame him though. He returned the smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Emma, we need to talk." Her attention broke from Henry's gaze at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice.

"What?" She responded shortly, almost with a small bite. The look on Snow's face indicated it wasn't something to be discussed in front of Henry. Emma sighed in exasperation moving in to the woman and David.

Snow hunched in, along with David before whispering, "…Regina?"

The sound of the name sent light shivers down Emma's spine, nothing of terror though. A ghostly shadow calling out her name…she swallowed in, shaking off the odd feeling.

"What about her?"

"We can't just let her roam around, she's obviously up to something… and if Cora is involved its nothing good Emma." Her tone stressed over, and Emma couldn't help but be annoyed by David's constant tight nod of agreement.

"Why are you coming to me if you're the one who knows so much? Why is it always me?" Her tone rose only slightly before hushing back into a biting whisper.

Snow faltered only slightly, not knowing how to respond, so Emma continued. "I say we wait a few day's, we don't know what she's up to and if Cora is as awful as they say… we should know something before planning out some grand attack plan."

David clung his arm around Snow's waist, supporting the woman who seemed to be slightly wounded. It only annoyed Emma more, for some reason she was feeling no compassion for the two.

Finally the man spoke, "Listen Emma we ca-"

"We can and we will. You asked me, and I told you. We leave Regina alone until I say." It was a demand and with that she walked away, awaiting no questions.

Oddly enough she could taste the woman's name on her tongue…Regina. She wanted to say it again, feel the strange tingle it sent through her. She wondered idly at the peculiar sensation before getting ready.

* * *

**Day 2: The Sinking**

The annoyance that she felt had grown throughout the previous day, into outright anger. Snapping at various people multiple times, and one time threatening physical harm if she heard Ruby tap her pencil one more time.

Of course Ruby just rolled her eyes, assuming PMS… it was all stress obviously.

Emma had stopped thinking of her anger, just accepting it as there, not pondering about it any further. So when she woke up, still feeling particularly malicious, she made nothing of it. Everyone else was just being idiot, a pest… it wasn't her fault for speaking up.

Her eyes met with Mary Margaret's who held that same irksome gaze of worry and regret. It made her blood boil now, seeing the way her birth mother watched her.

"Emma…we really need to talk." She sighed, watching Emma roll her eyes.

The blonde gathered herself, keeping a collected face, "And if I don't want to?"

"I don't think that's a good way to deal with your problems…"

"And I don't think you have a say in how I deal with my, 'problems'." Her head tilted slightly as her gaze darkened, becoming colder.

The brunette shook her head, thrown back by the harshness of her daughter. "What is wrong with you?" She let out a light gasp before continuing, "ever since yesterday you've been-"

"Been what?" She almost moved closer, wanting to intimidate the woman for some odd reason but remained in her place. "You know what…I don't have time for this right now, I have a town to take care of because it seems like everyone else in this place wants to sit on their ass and watch me, the precious savior, clear up all of the bullshit." Emma turned, not wanted to look Mary Margaret's face anymore.

"If that's true, if you're taking care of the town, then why haven't you decided what to do with Regina? We can help you know? I don't know why you're being so-"

"Maybe she's not completely wrong." The words came out coldly as Emma still faced the door, thinking to herself. Regina, not being evil… she might have had a purpose a reason. She was just looking out for herself, wasn't she? Maybe Regina had a right to whatever she was intending to do, a right for vengeance.

She could her the sharp gasp escape from Mary Margaret's voice. "Emma… I don't-"

"Nothing, it's nothing." With that she exited, awaiting another long and frustrating day at the station.

* * *

_Glaring down on her, she looked up at the sun for a moment before taking notice of her surroundings. A field…green and bright filled with the townspeople, all of them happy engaging in delightful conversation._

_This wasn't Storybrooke… it was different. _

_Green eyes cut through the field, meeting with darkened chocolate pools. Suddenly the area grew dim, the people less happy…shouting. The owner of the brown eyes gave a sinister smile, and with that Emma could feel blood coursing through her veins._

_Her hand clicked to her side, grabbing hold of a sword before attacking, not the woman, but the people in the field. Hacking away, cutting limbs off of unknown owners in a vicious state of rage. Emma had to do this to please the woman, the queen…she knew that._

_She could feel light splatters meet her face, red fluids that didn't belong to her. She could also feel the growing happiness of the woman, causing her to attack with more gusto. Her blade whipped in and out, and she could hardly even hear the screams due t the blood rushing to her ears._

* * *

Emma woke up in a cold sweat, breathing harshly. A frown dipped on her face…it was only a dream.

* * *

**Day 3: The Fall**

Her head swarmed watching the angry crown demand answers from her, answers she didn't even have. Even if she possessed them, she realized she would have told them all to fuck off either way. Who did they think they were? After all she had done for them… saved them, risked her own life for them. Now all they could do was question her choices with Regina, demand for action.

Emma found herself regretting her small acts of kindness, watching their disgruntled scowls.

"Sister if you just expect us to sit back an-"

"SHUT-UP!" She finally roared at the audience who for the most part seemed to simmer down out of fear. Yes…the lot of them were scared, and for a moment Emma wondered why until she felt the cool metal on her palm. Her hand had reached for the pistol, strapped to her side, an automatic reflex of some sort.

Grumpy was different from the others; instead his face flushed bright red, growing angrier. "No, now listen here lady if-"

Her green eyes masked over with a black glaze staring at the man, "I said shut-up dwarf." She spat out through gritted teeth. Her hand clenched tighter onto the gun, nearly gripping it completely out of the holster.

"You do not-!" He stopped with a sharp cry of pain, everyone cowering down at the rippling crack from the gunshot.

She could feel her ear's ringing and pulsing in pain but couldn't help the small smile that took over her face, watching the man fall to the ground. It felt good… getting what she wanted. All of it did, the strike of fear in their eyes. Finally she placed the gun back in the holster.

Dr. Whale rushed to his side "Gah…she…she fucking, she shot me." Grumpy grabbed his shin, blood pouring over his hands.

"You'll be fine…" The doctor said timidly.

She knew he would be, it wouldn't do her any good to kill the man. Death would just result in more trouble for her, but the fear…the fear was what she needed. It was a promise of what she could do.

The once angry crowd watched her in silence, "I will deal with Regina." She finally stated before walking away, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

Regina smirked at the loud pounding on the door, sending a quick glance at her mother before retrieving the door.

She wasn't surprised to see the blonde at the door, yet she faltered slightly at her gaze. "Ms. Swan…what on earth are you doing here?" A wicked smile spread on her lips, sizing up the blonde.

"You're becoming quite the issue among the townspeople…I've been told I have to deal with you." Regina arched her eyebrow at the woman; curious by the odd tone her voice had taken on.

Still, she remained poised, "and what is it exactly you plan to do sheriff? Do tell…"

Emma smirked before pushing her way past the woman, shoveling into the house, before Regina had the time to respond to the move Emma spoke. "Leave." It was directed to the other woman, watching with a curios smirk in the back of the room.

Her head snapped to her mother, confusion spreading on her face, wondering what her mother would do to the woman. Something had to happen, but she didn't want Emma to die…the thought actually made her feel slightly ill.

Cora seemed to notice the flicker of panic, chuckling darkly. "Getting bold are we? Regina, I'm sure you can handle this…woman. Do what you must." And with that she left, leaving Regina even more confused.

Cora Mills didn't take orders; this had to be some kind of game. Her head snapped back to Emma, regaining her stature.

Regina turned around, only to see Emma's gaze ad never left her. "What are you up to Regina?" Her tone was almost uncaring, but her eyes bleed into Regina's.

"And why would I tell you that?"

Her pale fingers skidded along the backside of the couch, feeling the light fabric against her fingers, green eyes still on brown. "I am the sheriff…isn't that what I'm supposed to do. As the savior it's my job to take you down, foil all of those evil plans you've got brewing…is it not? Emma Swan…white knight."

The brunette swallowed in thickly, glaring at the woman who was moving in closer to her now. She wanted to back away, almost intimidated by the woman's eyes that kept plunging further into darkness, but kept her ground. Still, there was something extremely sardonic about the blonde's words. "Yes, I suppose it is…who says I'm up to anything though?" She smirked back at the woman.

Regina's eyes widened as the blonde launched at her, pinning her against a wall, "Cut the shit Regina, just tell me…what do you want?"

She thought about simply using magic to get the woman off of her, but found herself un-wanting of that option for some odd reason, and instead decided to entertain the woman's question…to make Emma Swan squirm.

"I want vengeance Emma, I want this town that betrayed me to go down in flames, I want to inflict pain, I want my son back, I want my kingdom back, but most of all Emma, I want your parents blood, I want them to suffer…I want them unhappy and then I want their death." Her eye's flashed with anger and darkness, boring into green and seeing no change.

No flinch, nothing…not nothing. There was something, but it almost looked like joy.

Emma leaned in closer, still pinning her tightly against the wall, arm crossed over her chest. "Then make them suffer." Before having any time to respond to the statement Regina felt Emma's lips on hers.

Regina wanted to hesitate, but her body had other plans, almost automatically moving with the blonde. Her body flushed and tensed at the feeling of a hand trailing along her torso before finally she flung the woman on the floor, magically tossing her aside.

"What is your game Ms. Swan?" Her voice rose, glaring cautiously at the woman who let out a dark chuckle on the floor.

"Regina, you just told me you wanted to take away my son and kill my family, I think I should be asking that question." She stood up, brushing invisible dust off of herself.

"Are you mad!?" She was now shouting at the blonde, who took no real notice of it.

"Again, see prior example…although something tells me you want more than to just torture the poor town of Storybrooke Regina." Her green eye's held nothing but carnal desire for a moment, as she looked the woman up and down.

Regina's face turned downward into a deep scowl, "Hold your tongue Ms. Swan."

"Poor choice in wording your highness; and don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Once again Regina found herself stiffen, watching the woman move in closer to her.

"…What do you want?" Regina asked once again, weaker this time.

Emma didn't answer, pressing herself against the woman. She smiled at the small gasp escaping from Regina's throat. "I want you." Her nose touched the brunette's, not moving into her lips but coming extremely close.

Regina knew something was wrong, but still couldn't figure out what. Emma was different, and yet as she found herself so close to the blonde, she didn't seem to care. "What are you trying to do savior?"

"Make you happy, my Queen." This time it was Regina's mouth clashing against Emma's, teeth hitting violently at first before Regina completely allowed Emma's tongue in.

Fire rose within Emma, feeling the woman stuffed inside of her mouth, moving only with lust. She didn't think she could ever break from Regina again; never stop touching her… her body grinding up harshly along the brunette, eliminating all space.

It was something that had awoken in her; she'd always felt the attraction, but this was need. Hunger, a drug and she knew that she could shoot up with Regina Mills every day. Nobody else mattered, and if anyone upset Regina, they upset her. Anger arose in her, now moving along the collarbone of the woman.

Emma wanted pain in everyone that had once hurt the woman, wanted to see them bow down before Regina; now licking and nipping before moving up to her lips.

"I want them all dead. " Emma breathed into Regina, "We can rule here…make them bow to you." Regina tried to speak but once again felt heat driven lips on hers.

Emma's hands wandered, grasping and caressing at random, needing to collect every part of the woman. Suddenly she felt a light push against her chest, not with magic, but hands.

"Stop. This…this isn't right." Regina gasped through breaths, flustered.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, and for the first time in their encounter Regina saw hurt in the green eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Regina asked, this time not pretending to be poised, but with actual worry.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong…maybe I'm starting to see things for what they are…Regina my parents destroyed your life, and then I… I turned my back on you. The town shunned you…maybe you deserve revenge. I want to help; it's the only think that feels right. Making all of them pay and beg for all of the shit they've done. I want to be by your side when you do it…hell I'll even deal with Cora." Regina gave the blonde a stunned look, it sounded like Emma…the speaking at least but the words were that of a villain not a savior.

"And Henry?" She managed to get out through mangled breaths.

"We'll take him, he might not get it at first, but he will. He'll see that we're trying to help, it's justice… eventually he'll get it."

_We'll_… It crossed Regina's mind staring at the woman. Odd warmth came from her belly at the sound of it, but this was not right because she hated Emma. She could never even… Yet when the woman touched her, she wanted to combust. She wondered idly at the suppressed feeling, rearing its ugly head in her mind.

Her gaze fell to the ground before meeting Emma's again, "Why…why are you doing this?"

She chuckled lightly, brushing herself up against Regina again in the now familiar dance. "You're going to think this is insane…"

"Emma, I already think this complete madness whatever you have to say can't have to much of an affect." She tried regain herself, but found it impossible with the woman so close.

"I'm in love with you." She whispered against kiss-swollen lips, and Regina did in fact find it utterly insane. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy, and if that means making the town kneel before you, I'll make it happen with a smile."

Regina swallowed in thickly, wishing she wasn't so aroused so the confusion and shock would grab a hold of her in a better sense. "Emma, that would make you a villain…and villains don't get happy endings." Her voice cracked at the insanity breaking around her.

"That's not true…" Emma's lips trailed the brunette's neck lightly, hand sliding underneath her dress caressing her inner thigh. "Because I kind of think my happy ending is inside of you." She whispered, mouth breaking away from skin, only for a moment of speech.

Something clicked in Regina's mind…an answer, but it was insane. It couldn't be… but she had to ask. "Do you love Henry?" The woman moved from her neck to look her in the eye.

Her head tilted to the side for only a moment before responding, "You know I do."

Curse of the black soul… and the only person who could have possibly done it was Cora. But that would make Emma her…no. Regina thought to herself, it wasn't possible. The only way to break it was through true loves kiss and considering Emma was still quite affected.

The last puzzle piece closed into place, this plan of Cora's. Regina was too broken to say the words, and even if she could, she wouldn't want Emma to return to normal, at least that was what Cora intended. She was right though; Regina didn't want this to stop. How could she, now feeling fingers trail along dampened underwear, how could she when the woman's lips tasted so good?

She groaned, now feeling the woman thrust inside if her… and she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it but she had too… because no matter how much she wanted to believe herself as a villain, she couldn't watch Emma be like this. It wasn't her…it wasn't right.

It made it that much harder, feeling the woman breath so heavily against her moving inside of her. "Stop…" She whispered hoarsely through mangled breaths, trying to gather herself. "Stop." With that she felt fingers ease out of her, leaving her wanting.

"What?" She asked, leaning against Regina.

She looked at the woman she was supposed to hate, knowing full well that she didn't…knowing what she was about to do and the consequences. "Something is wrong with you, and you…you need to be good" Emma gave her an odd look before the woman stated the words," I love you."

Pain traveled within Regina's eyes before moving into kiss the grinning blonde who didn't understand what was happening to her.

Gold flickers passed through with the kiss, and Emma could feel herself washing over. Everything coursed through her, the words, the threats, shooting Leroy. She backed away quickly, eyes widened in shock.

She looked down at her hands, then at herself as a whole; "Wha- what have I…" Good and evil rushed through her mind in a sudden haze. Her hands cupped against her mouth in horror, looking at the ground in disgust.

"You didn't have a choice." It was stated clearly, though she was holding back tears.

"Did you…did you know about this?" Once Regina's eyes met hers she knew that the woman had been just as unknowing.

"Leave." Regina demanded, her voice throatier than intended.

Emma shook her head no, involuntary tears streaming from her eyes as well. She could still remember everything, all of her reasoning, all of her feelings…and she still could feel the warmth in her heart for the woman in front of her oddly. "No."

"…Why?" This time Regina couldn't stop the crack in her voice, silently cursing her self for being so weak.

Regina swallowed in, averting the woman's gaze. Emma walked up to her, shaking slightly, but trying to remain strong. Regina felt the blonde's hand grab hold of her wrist. "Because Regina…weather you like it or not, you saved me. So I'm going to save you."


End file.
